Sibling Snuggle
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Karin, having an uncharacteristically bad dream, huddles into bed with her big brother, who is having uncharacteristic dreams himself. MA (Inc warning)
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling Snuggle**

ccc

A bad dream… Karin chastised herself for being so shaken by nightly images of her subconscious. Worse yet, whenever these rare occurrences happened, she normally would just crawl into her twin's bed; Yuzu always made room for such times, for Karin did the same for much more frequent visits. Even though they were in junior high, they still acted like vulnerable children at times.

Tonight, though, Karin had declined scooting in with Yuzu and left the room entirely to wander the corridor. The moment she stepped into the hall, she could hear her father snoring loudly and mumbling in his sleep. His bedroom door was always open and had little notes taped up encouraging his daughters to come cuddle with daddy-dearest if the night frightened them; a smaller note was left for Ichigo instructing him to 'suck it up' if he was disconcerted from nightmares.

The nightmare Karin had wasn't about anyone in particular; it was more of frightful images of those wretched Hollows. However, tonight, she planned to do something she hadn't done since she was much younger. She didn't feel exactly proud shuffling over to her brother's room. As quietly as possible, she opened the door, slipped through the opened crack, and then closed it. A spotless room, just like always; it made it very easy to take a direct path to where Ichigo slept underneath the somewhat rumpled blanket. At least he didn't toss and turn like their father.

Still, even though he seemed to be asleep, Karin whispered out to him, "Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii, are you awake?" No response other than rhythmic breathing and the occasional shift on the bed. Fortunately, he wasn't sprawled out; there was enough space for her to ease in and lay comfortably on her side. She'd given up enough pride by even deciding to spend the night with her elder sibling, but she wasn't about to cuddle against him when she discretely slipped under the covers and faced away from him. On her face was the redness of embarrassment for actually going into her brother's room for comfort after a scary dream. Well, he had reclaimed those shinigami or whatever powers of his, allowing her some peace from that over-eccentric candy store owner who offered her so much anti-Hollow supplies for the low, low price of free.

She thought she wouldn't fall asleep, that she would eventually realize that she was acting not unlike an infant and would get out of Ichigo's bed, call herself stupid, and trudge back to her own room in silent shame. Yet, the clarity never came, and she was sure that she had dozed off time and again, awakened only by subtle movements that were mostly her own. Except for the last time…

All at once, while she was resting her eyes and waiting for sleep's embrace, Ichigo rolled over in a way that had him pressed up against her back. Karin's eyes flew open at this closeness and turned her head, believing that Ichigo had woken up or would soon. He didn't; he just kept breathing rhythmically against the nape of her neck, his face nuzzling her raven hair. The feeling of his hot breath against her made her skin tingle like never before. She had been given chills before, but this was different; it didn't make her cringe. It just felt… really weird to have such a sensation given to her by her brother.

"Ich… Ichi-nii…?" She swallowed hard when one of his arms lazily came around her midsection and brought her even closer to him until it felt like they were glued together. He murmured in his sleep, and even though she couldn't make it out, she was pretty sure he just uttered a girl's name, and certainly not her own.

This tight embrace was awkward, but it only got worse from there. While having dear Ichigo nuzzling the back of her neck, much more concerning was the subtle rocking of his hips. He had to curl his waist a bit to match Karin's significantly smaller frame, but he managed it, giving Karin the forever-ever-after awkward position of having her sleeping brother rocking against her backside. And it didn't take much imagination to know what the stiff object was rubbing against the crevice of her butt.

Dammit, why'd she had to just be wearing a nightshirt and panties tonight? She scolded her choice of attire when Ichigo's rocking hips began to bunch up the hem of her shirt to reveal the tight underwear underneath, clinging to her ass. With less layers of clothing between them – and the thinness of his pajamas – Karin could feel the shaft rocking back and forth between her cheeks much better.

"Ruki…_ah_…" Ichigo barely breathed the name, and it made a bit of sense to Karin as she was helplessly pulled against Ichigo's crotch. In his drowsiness, he mistook his sister for Rukia, as they were of the same build – and same attitude, though that didn't factor in while he was asleep. In any case, there Karin was, in the arms of her brother who was stroking along her ass. An embarrassing predicament in any case, which was a major reason why Karin did not immediately lunge out of his hug and bolt for the covers of her own bed and try to suppress the memory; Ichigo didn't know what he was doing and would sulk for days on end for touching his sister in such a way, asleep or otherwise.

Another building reason was… it felt strange. Not good, not bad, just strange feeling the phallus of a man rubbing against her posterior. She had come into puberty and just finished sex ed in school, so she knew the basics; what they didn't cover in class was how to react if advanced like this. Unconsciously, she pushed back against him, and he moaned deeply in response; the following thrust of his hips was stronger and slower and even made her quiver in delight.

While this was happening, she wasn't exactly sure where she should put her hands other than pulling them up to her chest and waiting for this experience to be over. This, however, did not stop her brother's hand from roaming as if he were hypnotized. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, resisting the natural urge to come about with a furious elbow to his cheek when his palm grazed over her budding breasts, first one, then the other. If she wasn't so certain he was asleep, she would be convinced that he knew exactly what he was doing as he molded her bust quite skillfully. Surely, Ichigo wouldn't have noticed the difference between her young body and Rikua's, especially by the size of her breasts, as she had pretty much grown into a bra size equal to the shinigami's. Since she was not wearing a bra – rarely would she when going to be – Ichigo found her nipples effortlessly and plucked them gently into stiff nubs.

"_Ahn_, Ichi-nii!" Karin arched against her brother, gritting her teeth as shockwaves of pleasure were forced upon her by her brother's hand toying with her sensitive nipples. "Stop. Wake up, Ichi-nii." Yet, even as she pleaded for this to end, she forcibly ground her backside against his crotch in a bodily need for him to continue. Ichigo may have been stronger than her, but she could have still pushed free from him; the thought crossed her mind only once…

Ichigo did not wake up – at least not enough to get a hold of his senses – and the intimate caresses continued. His little sister made sounds she hadn't made since before their mother died, but she could not maintain her tough guise now. She set a hand atop of his as if to pry it away, though she never made the effort to. The strangeness was still there, but she could say for certain now that it felt sinfully delicious. Unless Ichigo woke up and ceased what he was doing, Karin saw no way out; she consciously chose to believe that she was unable to escape his hold, even though he was fondling her breasts instead of embracing her.

Even while her taut nipples were being expertly tended to, Karin couldn't really focus on much more than the shaft rubbing in between her butt cheeks. The male anatomy, the erection, nestling against her backside and throbbing with need; her own brother was hard against her because he unconsciously mistook her for Rukia. She couldn't resist much longer, for the temptation was too great, and her young curiosity wouldn't pass up this chance. Since she couldn't – or rather, _wouldn't_ – take away the palm groping her still-maturing chest, she slid her hand downward before reaching for the protrusion hidden behind her brother's pajamas. Hard… _very hard_. She audibly swallowed when she squeezed the shaft, scooting her butt away just enough to have successful contact with his genitals. Ichigo seemed to really appreciate this handling as he groaned out loud and arched his back, moving his cock against her hand.

What an incredibly deep sleeper… He must've had some sort of mental link to their dad to anticipate his presence even when in deep slumber. Remembering some gossip that her friends would whisper in secluded parts of school during their time of sex education classes, boys apparently found pleasure from having their penises stroked when hard like this, and Ichigo's pleased sounds confirmed this rumor. It was a little difficult to pump him in this position, especially with it being her first time trying such a perverted thing, but it felt mildly natural. When she took a moment to outline the prick behind her, she found something curious. Was it normal for there to be a wet spot at the tip? She didn't know much about pre-cum.

A decisive move was made, and by Karin no less. This exploration of boy parts would be most enlightening, and she did not want to hold a cock that was still clothed. She pushed down the elastic waistband to free his manhood. With it exposed, she could not help stealing a peek over her shoulder at it. Very big as well; no wonder he was popular with the ladies, despite his ignorance and modesty. And though she was young, she could not honestly say that his was the first penis she had laid eyes on after a youthful exploration of gender differences with Jinta. It was her idea when she noticed that he was sporting a boner in his shorts from a bit of roughhousing with her during a one-on-one soccer game. Stealing away to a hidden corner behind the candy store, she asked to see what he had hidden, and for all of his toughness, Jinta was surprisingly weak-willed against a pretty face and exposed his young erection to her, but only if he was allowed a glimpse at her naked chest; she begrudgingly obliged, though it was nothing more than a brief flash. Not like she had her figure back then; Jinta might as well have just looked at his own chest in those times.

But unlike that time, she now had to opportunity to touch and be touched in return, something sleeping Ichigo was not shy in. Well, with no awake eyes on her – and for once, no roaming spirits around – Karin was allowed to bask in the pleasures her brother's hand was offering her. She rarely experienced the sensation of being aroused, but she hadn't been pushed to such a brink before. Her chest heaved with bated breath and her panties were becoming saturated. Would it be prudent to take them off? She moaned softly when imagining it, for what would Ichigo do if he discovered that her sex was exposed as surely as his? Would he take that final plunge, so to speak? Soil her even further?

Her own brother… Ichi-nii…

Was it by Ichigo's hand or her own that her shirt was pushed up to expose her breast, pink nipples stiff and pert in the faint moonlight piercing the curtains? They were teased by his fingers, twisted and pulled, rubbed and encircled with lazy movements. She moaned his name again, grinding back against him in place of her hand's involvement, and he eagerly responded with humping motions that were much more gratifying to his nerves now that his prick was free.

It was not a hard decision to make when Karin finally chose to descend her undergarments, especially when Ichigo began to murmur what he wanted from her. Surely, if she did not coerce, he would take it upon himself. The white panties moved down her slender legs to dangle from one ankle. The crevice of her sex was flowering with the nectar of her heat, willing to receive a partner even if it should be one of a shared bloodline. This was the first – and probably only – night that Karin hoped that her mother was not watching her.

Oh, the immoral pleasure of feeling a thick slab of flesh grinding against her naked ass was incredible. A part of her feared that Ichigo might've had a kinky side that would compel him to seek a hole other than her vagina, and she doubted she would have the will to remain then. Fortunately, even while dry-humping her butt, Ichigo made no effort whatsoever to seek her rear entrance, and she was sure she'd not be able to stay in his bed if he sought _that_ hole.

Finally, Ichigo's hand roamed away from the soft mounds of his sister's chest. His fingertips tickled her abdomen when they lightly dragged over her navel on a direct course to her crotch. The obstacle of her underwear had already been removed, so when he came to her sex, he touched the fine black hair crowning her vagina. His touches were still lazy, but when he stroked her slick sex, her body endured vicious tremors of pleasure she never felt when self-exploring. She moaned and whimpered his name as his fingers continued their dance on her nether lips.

This foreplay did not last long; Ichigo was fed up with waiting. Karin made a soft whimper when her left leg was elevated. Yes, this was it. There was no stopping her older brother, but it wasn't like he could do it alone while under the haze of sleep. Holding her breath, she helped him keep her leg raised and waited for him to move into position. Could he maneuver properly if he wasn't entirely awake? Apparently so, though his aim was a little off when he made a haphazard jab at her pussy.

"Dammit," Karin wheezed under her breath. "Please wake up, Ichi-nii." He would have the strength to stop this, for she didn't. She reached down to direct her sleeping brother's cock and lined it up with her waiting snatch. Well, looks like it's 'goodbye, virginity'. Ichigo didn't give her time to relish the few remaining second of her purity when his cockhead was pushed to her entrance. In a slow push, he eased into her virgin pussy, spreading her much more than any of her fingers had.

Instantly, Karin's hands threw out to either latch onto the edge of the bed or snag the bed covers. Her hymen had already been ruptured due to her extreme soccer practice, but it caused a bit of pain as her brother pushed his nine inches into her, though her body could not handle his full length; he settled for six inches inside of the one he believed to be Rukia. Even in his dreamland, he noticed that the petite shinigami was tighter than normal. "Rukia," he gasped, making Karin believe that he was coming to for a moment, "you're _so tight_!"

Well, of course, she wanted to say; she _was_ as virgin up until a minute ago. Jeez, and with how big he was, he was probably going to ruin her for all other men; her own brother being the only one who could satisfy her, what irony. Yet she still couldn't help herself from letting him have his way with her.

Thankfully, he started off slow, testing to see how much deeper he could go without hurting 'Rukia'. When he tried to get past seven inches, a hand pressed against his thighs to keep him from advancing. That was more than enough for him, and he started rocking his hips in a smooth rhythm. Karin panted and moaned, staring down at where her body was stuffed by Ichigo's cock. Her high ponytail bounced with each thrust and she made weak moans each time she was impaled.

Ichigo's hand latched onto her waist to keep her in place as he steadily began to pick up the pace. Before long, he was bucking against her with violent jabs that she could hardly stand. "Oh god! Ichi-nii!" she exclaimed. Luckily, Isshin did not hear his daughter's cries of pleasure that could easily be mistaken for frantic pleas for help. Her small body felt like it could tear when Ichigo began to shove more and more of his cock into her. Sure enough, with a little pain on her part, he was as deep as he could go from his position behind her. His hips smacked against her butt as he ruthlessly and unknowingly fucked his baby sister senseless.

Karin fisted the mattress as she tried to cope with the tidal waves of pleasure. She wasn't sure she had had an orgasm before since she didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, but now she knew what it was. She was wracking with rapture as her pussy clenched her brother's cock in a desperate plea for him to spill incestuous seed into her womb. However, he was more experienced than her and could hold his load a while longer, even in sleep. Still, how the hell could he manage to sleep while giving Karin her first fuck – and quite possibly one of the best fucks of her life? If he was this good unconscious, imagine his skill when actually trying.

Karin grunted and tried to push back Ichigo's thrusting hips to maintain a more tolerable pace, but Ichigo did not yield. Did he fuck Orihime and Rukia this hard? Karin was no fool and knew exactly what those noises coming from Ichigo's room were when either of those girls was present in the evening hours, even if naïve Yuzu wanted to believe that their brother was incapable of giving into his hormones. Who knew that one night, she herself would be making those exact same noises? No wonder they kept coming back. Did he ever have Tatsuki, Karin wondered?

She did not dwell on those thoughts for long, not when Ichigo had her entire body buckling with his fierce thrusts. His moans were becoming louder and louder, and even with her inexperience, she was sure what was about to happen. Procreation, and she didn't want any part of _that_, not so young and certainly not with her own brother. But, it was actually up to Ichigo where his load was to be spent, for when Karin attempted to pull off of him and grasp him to tug him to completion, his grip on her waist became tighter so that she would bear a few more hard thrusts.

Well, too bad for her since she was inexperienced and didn't know what signs to look for when it came to a man's ejaculation. And even if she had any inkling, she couldn't manage the thought to process it while her big brother fucked her while believing that she was someone else. When his cock drove harder into her sopping-wet snatch and fingertips dug into her side with bruising force, she just thought he was becoming more passionate and returned in kind by pushing her hips back to help him plunge deep into her. He grunted something out as if something important had come up, but Karin ignored it; he probably was just musing on how tight 'Rukia' was compared to how he remembered fucking her last. Just let him keep going, Karin thought while reeling from a second orgasm that almost made it too difficult for Ichigo's large cock to wedge in and out of her.

He must've been willing to wait out this wonderfully intense contraction when he pushed as far as he could inside of her, cementing their hips together with his powerful grip. Karin gasped and hiccupped from the pleasure she was riding on during her second climax. She believed nothing could spoil this moment of serenity until Ichigo groaned again and his cock swell. A sudden rush of warmth splashed inside of her lower regions to heighten her senses, and while it felt indescribably good, Karin had to wonder what was happening. Was this part of a female orgasm? When the following burst was added to the first gush now coating the walls of her womb, she was thrown back to reality with stomach-tightening comprehension. Oh god, her brother was pumping her full of his semen!

"No, Ichi-nii!" Karin made vain attempts to pull off of him so that he could shoot the rest of his wad elsewhere, but his entire body was too tense, and it would take all of her strength just to pry one finger off of her waist. She had no other option but to endure the incestuous pleasure of letting Ichigo finish pouring hissed into her in strong jets that she could feel layering in her pussy.

His hips convulsed against hers, his fingers squeezed her hip, and he gave one final grunt before exhaling heavily and going limp. At last, Karin was actually free to go, but she did not move right away. She stayed huddled against her brother, slick with sweat and gasping for breath. Her first sexual experience… She was one of the many who did not think it would happen the way she imagined. Her hips drew up while her muscles tightened when Ichigo's softening length dragged out of her. When he was extracted from her channel, a trickle of seed oozed down to stain her thigh and ass. Ichigo nuzzled against her hair and seemed like he would stay like that for the rest of the night, which wouldn't allow Karin to escape and remove the evidence of their taboo delight; well, _her_ taboo delight, his unconscious mistake…

Fortunately, Ichigo rolled over at some point, and Karin immediately slid out of the bed to collect her thoughts. Well, of course, the first thing to do was clean up so that Ichigo hopefully wouldn't be any the wiser in the morning. With no other choice since she was panicked, she stripped off her nightshirt, standing completely naked at her brother's bedside while lifting the covers to begin wiping their mixed juices off of his flaccid penis, groin and lower stomach. Handling her brother's dick; how awkward, yet not much could be awkward after what they had just done.

Now that Ichigo was prepped and his dick was soundly tucked away, Karin scurried to the bathroom to attend to herself. _Ugh_, she could feel her brother's cum spilling from her snatch, which just made her thought about all the rest of the load swimming around inside of her. Well, with how often she heard Orihime and Rukia 'visiting' in Ichigo's room, if they weren't with child yet, what was the probability of her getting pregzerz? Her spirits sank, for that reasoning did not help…

ccc

Meanwhile, in the twin's room, sniveling Yuzu was curled up on her sister's bed, cuddling her pillow with tears in her eyes. "Karin-chan," she sobbed like a baby. "Where are you? I had a scary dream!" Not knowing that Karin was in the bathroom, cleaning her cum-messy crotch, Yuzu felt that she was abandoned. With nowhere else to go, Yuzu carefully slid off the bed and tiptoed fearfully towards the door. "I… I wonder if Onii-chan will mind if I sleep in his bed tonight." Carefully, she toddled towards her big brother's room for comfort… and boy, did he comfort her!...

…

Or did he?

ccc


	2. Chapter 2

Sibling Snooze

ccc

No, he didn't…

The following day, in fact, went off without a hitch; as far as Ichigo was concerned, at least. He woke up rested and even with the rare smile on his face; for reasons he could not guess, he was just in a good mood. He slid off of his bed, stretched his arms up then out, twisted his neck for good measure, stood up and began his morning process.

Not once did his suspect that both of his sisters had crawled into his bed last night.

Yuzu was another matter. She didn't even object when Ichigo waved through the threshold of the kitchen to say that he was meeting up at a café with Orihime and Chad. Normally, Yuzu would make a fuss that he was skipping out on the breakfast she had made; only Isshin, babbling about mealtime strengthening family bonds, chased Ichigo down the street with his ranting and raving. "You would want your mother to know that you walked out on breakfast?!" he could be heard shouting in the distance, no doubt waving the embarrassing poster of Masaki like a sigil.

Karin said nothing, hadn't even acknowledged Ichigo's existence all morning. She just sat down as always, muttered a good morning, and helped herself to toast and requested orange juice, waving the empty glass to her up-and-about sister. But Yuzu did not pour the drink. No, this morning, she was upset and let Karin know it outright as she slammed the pitcher down ont the table.

"Careful!" Karin shouted, wide-eyed as the juice sloshed and the glass… didn't shatter. "You could break it like that, Yuzu!"

"Where were you last night, Karin-chan?!" Yuzu huffed, her eyes glaring, but her cheeks were only a timid shade of pink.

Karin's heart skipped a beat. "Last night?" she repeated, and all sorts of truths had to be hidden from explanation.

The sternness of little Yuzu's face melted, and she looked like she was about to start sobbing. She did let a blubber or two escape when she said, "I had a scary dream. I… I looked for you in your bed, but you weren't there!"

There was no accusation in her voice. Karin could sigh in relief. A secret was safe. Nonchalantly, always being master of her own emotions, Karin poured herself some juice. "I can't be in bed when I need to use to restroom," she disregarded Yuzu's sniffling. She set the pitcher down and held her cup towards her lips. "Besides, you need to handle bad dreams better. I can't always be there to tell you it's alright."

"I know," Yuzu replied with big, watery eyes. The pink was spreading like wildfire. "But, since Karin-chan wasn't there, I went to Onii-chan's bed."

The juice was at her lips, but Karin didn't drink. Her eyes opened, but just partially, regarding her sister with a flat look, but there was purpose in that look.

Yuzu went on, ducking in close to Karin and whispering like they were not the only two in the household. "Onii-chan didn't wake up." She swallowed. "But… I felt…" She shuddered, now looking pale-faced like she was staring down a horrifying ghost. "I felt… him!"

Karin still did not drink. Instead, she lowered the cup somewhat, keeping her blank-faced stare as she discretely pressed. "And?"

"Karin-chan!" She must've insisted that Yuzu would cleanse the sin by walking down the street naked for Yuzu to look at her the way she did. "That's Onii-chan! I shouldn't…!"

Karin ignored the rest. She felt… safe somehow. She drank deep from her cup; two heavy swallows, and then down. "It's okay… kind of. You went into his bed, and he's a boy." She shrugged and refilled her halved cup. "What did you expect to feel?"

"I didn't want to feel anything!" Yuzu protested, leaping up from her seat and smacking both hands down on the table in frustration. She huffed, puffing out her cheeks and leering at Karin. "You don't know anything, Karin-chan!" She then stormed to the oven, promising not to cook Karin's eggs the way she liked them.

If that was the worst in store for her, Karin was happy to accept it.

ccc

Karin would've preferred to let the matter go altogether; store it away as a night that never happened. She would be happy with that. Yuzu was not her kind, though. The youngest of the family held onto everything like a grave's grudge, either treading on eggshells or stomping them to a crunchy goop. She was hot and cold to Karin and Ichigo both throughout the day, though Ichigo hadn't the faintest clue what was up with her. When he asked Karin why their sister was being so vaguely passive-aggressive during dinner, Karin simply picked her empty plate up from the table, excused herself, and dropped her dishes in the sink before heading upstairs, leaving Ichigo to wonder when he erred against his sisters.

"Women are an enigma," Isshin offered in sage-like performance. "They are also like snakes! Don't try chasing them, Ichigo, or they'll snap at you quicker than you can blink. Heh! Your mom was a wonderful woman."

Ichigo scowled at him. "Didn't you just say that women are snakes and an enigma?"

Isshin halfway nodded while sipping his beer before his eyes opened, and it showed hard that he realized the tripping of his words. In haste, he put his beer down and waved his hands back and forth. "No, not your mother! She's the exception!" he rambled, trying to put his feelings into words.

But Ichigo refused to hear this nonsense. "I'm going up to my room." The unknown unsettlement between him and his sisters could work itself out. It had certainly started without his intervention; it could end the same way.

ccc

"You shouldn't blame Ichi-nii," Karin said later that same evening, volunteering to help wash the dishes. "It's not like he wanted to."

"You said you wanted to help with the dishes," Yuzu said firmly like her sister hadn't said a word. She passed a washed plate over to her to dry. "We don't have to talk."

Karin rolled her eyes with a groan. Her sister could be such a pain. She dried with no enthusiasm; circle upon circle upon circle. She smirked and said, "I guess he wouldn't need your help anyway."

Yuzu cast her a look; wanting to seem uninterested, but she gave herself away.

"With all the girls around him," Karin went on, snickering a little, "it's no wonder he gets like that at night."

"Karin-chan!" The sink full of suds and water surged as Yuzu threw down the plate she'd been cleaning. She was pink-faced again. "He's our brother!"

"And at that age," Karin rebuked. "He probably gets lots of help." She moved her fist up and down suggestively, and even naïve Yuzu knew what she meant.

"That's enough!" she demanded, now physical as she shoved at her sister's shoulders as if to shove her out of the room and her words out of her head. She couldn't possibly think Onii-chan was like that. Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan… Yuzu didn't want to think of how her cherished big brother would tarnish his virtue like that! He was just pure, never to be corrupted in such a way!

Karin let Yuzu shove her for a bit, and then grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. But Yuzu refused to look up from the ground and let her big sister admonish her embarrassment. Karin did want to reprimand her by saying that Ichi-nii does what he wants, and that he can't be the way they want him. Instead, she scoffed, sidestepped Yuzu, and walked upstairs tobed.

That would be their last interface for almost a week. Oh, they would exchange words of greeting or say "Excuse me" when passing by one another to use the restroom, but they were not about to break this sisters' grudge easily; Karin had a reputation not to seem weak, and Yuzu was just childish.

But…

At the end of the school week, at the end of the day, Yuzu took a bath; not to clean up, just a place to be alone, away from everyone. But 'everyone' wasn't there. Isshin had business at Ishida's hospital, and Karin was the one to assist him, volunteering on Ichigo's behalf so that he could stay home with his company.

Yuzu loved Tatsuki-chan and thought she was very cute, albeit a bit gruff at times. Maybe once, when they were younger, she could see the martial artist as a fit suitor for Onii-chan, but now more options had become available since opening his world to Soul Society. Rukia-chan was cute, more effeminate, but treated Onii-chan as a stern teacher treated a misbehaving student; Orihime-chan loved to help cook, but her tastes were odder than Yuzu was comfortable with; the busty blonde was… Yuzu immediately cancelled out the loveliest of all of Onii-chan's female companion, not wanting to think of how the risqué woman would transform her well-behaved brother.

Knees brought up to her face, Yuzu pined and looked at the water. Her budding bosoms squished against her legs as she drew them up tighter.

"Onii-chan…"

"With all the girls around him, it's no wonder he gets like that at night" Karin's words echoed in her head, though she did not want to hear it.

"Onii-chan isn't like that," she argued, her ephemeral sister still repeating the mantra. She turned her head, her cheek now against her leg. She looked to be drawing into herself to hide away from everything.

Including her secret…

She had told Karin the truth; just not all of it. She had snuggled under the covers with her big brother after the dream, and for a moment, when his arm draped lazily over her and she imagined her Onii-chan embracing her safely, she felt so secure and warm. She had burrowed up against his frame, remembering how they hadn't been this close in years. Losing his Shinigami powers meant losing a part of himself, a large part of his joy. That meant even less hugs and less interest in just about everything.

But asleep… They were the happy brother and sister again.

Nothing could ruin that moment, or so Yuzu thought up until something jabbed at her navel. Hands up or around her, of course the girl was confused for a moment. "Onii-chan?" She looked at his face; still fast asleep. Next, she looked under the blanket, lifting it up and seeing to her horror the thing sticking out of his pajamas and stretching out to her.

She'd blushed and turned away from the pictures of the male anatomy in health class, but she hadn't forgotten what it had looked like. Seeing her brother's, however, her eyes could not turn away, though her cheeks had never been more aflame. And unlike those embarrassing pictures in health class, she had a sample she could touch. Not that she went all grabby all at once; it was strange enough to be staring at it. With this momentary lapse of gawking, she saw that it was actually lilting, not fully rigid.

Yuzu's curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she poked the tip, finding it to be spongy… and maybe a little bit sticky? Her small hand latched around his center, but did not squeeze; she wasn't entirely sure how sensitive the organ was, and thought that his murmur was a pained response to her poking him.

She had disengaged from his shaft, but that was all. Blushing, she tucked herself closer to Ichigo, burrowing her head beneath his chin and glancing beneath the blanket stretched out between them. She'd hardly gotten any sleep that night, watching his member; she even got up at the crack of dawn, leaving Ichigo asleep, but with one more, clearer peek at his cock…

She didn't know how to react to it all, how to explain her strange and taboo actions, and Karin-chan hadn't helped in the slightest. That stickiness on Onii-chan's thing; it hadn't come from him. Karin-chan made her now fear the worst, that her honorable brother had become a deviant amongst all these pretty woman. Rukia-chan's and Orihime-chan's innocence may have already been compromised.

Sulking, she slipped further down in the water until it came up to just beneath her nostrils. Onii-chan…

ccc

"Heh! Maybe next time, you'll think twice before challenging me on Tenkken," Tatsuki bragged, holding up the cash she had won in the bet.

Ichigo, still sitting on the couch, leered at the TV screen, his fighter beaten and laying at the feet of hers. Well, she lives and breathes karate, he rationalized; makes sense she'd be good at fighting game. The money lost was annoying, but it wasn't like Ikumi-san was short of jobs, and as cruel as she was in work ethic, she sometimes babied him by giving him more than he'd earned. "I'll treat you to ice cream and candy," she'd say, to which he'd reply that he wasn't a child. Those extra earnings were usually saved up for his future, or he'd do something nice for her. But this time, it wound up in Tatsuki's pocket.

"Well, it's getting late," Tatsuki said with her wolfish smirk still on her face. "I gotta get going home. You can borrow the game tonight. You need to practice."

Ichigo turned away with a 'Tch!', but the game controller was still in his hands; he'd take her up on that offer. And while the skirmish may have left some animosity, he still walked her to the door, asked her if she was alright going by herself, and she refused, but added "Walk Orihime home sometime, even if she says no." She winked and walked down the street with Ichigo scratching his head at the door.

A moment later found him back on the couch, rigorously trying to defeat harder and harder bosses. Yet the best of them could not compete with Tatsuki's deadly 43-HIT COMBO! Frustration and determination were a deadly addiction when it came to gaming; Ichigo had played until his eyes gave out. In the middle of a battle, he fell asleep. The day had been tiring; Chad and Orihime had all sorts of errands for him to help out with – a side gig for Ikumi-san, no less; he cleaned when he got home and dinner was psychologically taxing with his two sisters' odd behaviors.

Snoring softly, he slept uncomfortably with his head dangling towards his lap.

He might've slept there all night if one other wasn't in the house: Yuzu.

She was dressed for bed, but had stayed up to check on her brother, not expecting him to be snoozing on the couch, exhausted from the game. Tatsuki-chan had gone home; for that, the suspicious, worrisome little sister was happy for. What if she had asked Onii-chan if they could go to his room and lock the door?!

Yuzu shook her head and rattled those worries away. No locked doors! Father's rule that was her rule that Father enforced. "Locked doors make it harder for a surprise attack," Isshin had pointed out, to which Ichigo and Karin had both agreed that that was the reason they would want to lock their doors in the first place.

Cautiously, Yuzu padded around the couch, quietly calling Ichigo. He was asleep, fast asleep; nothing but a forceful nudge would stir him, and of course, Yuzu contemplated letting him be. Still, whenever he passed out on the couch, he'd complain about back pains in the morning; not good for work.

Yuzu made the decision to prod at his shoulder, yet came up short. Her eyes fell on his pants; specifically his lap. Amidst his hands and game controller was his groin, and while there was nothing off about it, Yuzu decided that she could see the lump that was his penis. She shivered, a feeling close to retching swelling in her throat.

Was she disgusted, though?

Her fingers trembled as if she were cold, her breath rising and falling quick and heavily. No, it wasn't disgust; it was the intense feeling of anticipation, excitement, and risk. Her heart fluttered quickly; she almost touched her chest to experience it from without.

All those girls, and Yuzu probably didn't even know them all…

She couldn't be there all the time to run interference. In her mind, whomever Onii-chan ended up with was just as much her concern as his! And if he needed to take care of those urges…!

"With all the girls around him, it's no wonder he gets like that at night…" Karin's fist pumped up and down.

Yuzu swallowed, red racing from ear to ear. Should she really do this? Could she?

Without thinking much of it, she'd taken Tatsuki's seat next to Ichigo; her bottom didn't quite fill out the shallow divot Tatsuki had left. "O-Onii-chan," Yuzu started shakily, but bravely. "I'm… I'm going to do this for you. So you won't have to… Um…" Her eyes fell, and they stayed fallen, locked on to her brother's crotch.

Pajamas would've been easier to manage. His jeans had a button, a zipper, and boxers underneath. It was hard enough to deal with the button, fumbling with it with clumsy fingers for almost a minute; the zipper came down quick enough, but the boxers were too conveniently simple with the slot in front. He seemed to spring out before she had even mentally braced herself.

But here she was, gaping at Onii-chan's thing. The pulse of her neck strengthened like it was pumping outward. In this clear light, unobstructed by the draping blanket, Yuzu saw the wholeness of him. It was somewhat long – for a flaccid cock – and girthy; Yuzu perhaps handled a few breakfast sausages that were not too dissimilar in appearance. But the head, the tip; it crowned like a fat mushroom.

That this was her brother's penis was just about forgotten to Yuzu as she ogled it. She leaned over, staring down, mouth partially open and her face a deep shade of crimson. What about… the balls? She considered shoving her fist through the slot to get a look at those orbs, but this was risky/bad enough. Oh, she couldn't even tell Karin-chan that she'd touched it before; this was a secret fit to stay with her inside a coffin.

Clearing her throat, she reminded her sleeping brother – and herself – that this was for his own good. She received no gratification or pleasure from this…

And then she caught his base. Right away, she thought of how such a tall thing also felt so wobbly. It wasn't at its peak yet, but Yuzu wobbled it all the same, blushing profusely at the wiggle of his shaft.

Ichigo murmured, his lips closing and shifting momentarily, but his sleep was uninterrupted. His body was on autopilot, and though his consciousness wasn't aware of it, his brain received the stimulation of his cock in play and began to send copious amounts of blood to fill the poorly-inflated organ.

Yuzu's gasp of shock was louder than she should have been comfortable with, but when the dick began to throb and harden, she wasn't expecting it at all. The hand that squeezed him almost like a plush toy was forced open while the member grew solid and rigid, giving Yuzu something to marvel at rather than play with.

At its best, it was certainly a beast of a different kind. Nearly nine inches, though Yuzu couldn't calculate that; she just knew it was taller than her hand and about as thick as a banana. Were boys usually prone to heft these things around all day? Yuzu remained red-faced and tightlipped, dazzled by what Ichigo unwittingly shared with her.

When this pressed against her stomach, it wasn't this long!

She poked experimentally at the tip, and it bounced back and forth like one of those inflatable clown punchers.

It wasn't this sturdy, either! And if what was taught inhealth class was to be believed, the harder an erection, the more focused on release… If Tatsuki-chan was here, Yuzu fretted, she'd be a victim of Onii-chan's impure lusts!

"I'll handle it, Onii-chan!" she declared as if he wasn't asleep and was instead bated by demons. Once again, she shackled his cock at the base. Instead of squeezing, however, she began to mimic Karin-chan's obscene gesture to the best of her capabilities. It wasn't like stirring a pot or scrubbing dishes; if she had to liken it to something she was familiar with, it'd be polishing the sink faucets, but he didn't have a curve and he was a bit thicker than the kitchen faucet.

If someone of experience had been watching her endeavor, they would be clicking their tongue in disappointment. All heart, no skill; a sleeping man would not be impressed at all.

Sitting side-by-side with her brother wasn't helping much either. It turned her arm at the elbow, losing momentum and control. Twisting to him entirely was better, but tiring on her spine and balance became an issue.

Whining in frustration, Yuzu resigned herself to the floor, all but intent on aiding her brother from the wretched grasp of indecency. It was the worst thing to wedge between his splayed legs, but she did it and came face to face with his cock; the underside, actually, not the face. The tight skin led down beneath his boxers, where it loosened to carry the weight of his two testes. Again, she resisted the urge to see them and kept at it, dry-stroking him as best as she could.

This position was much better; she almost liked it, for along with the study of his intriguing part that she had shied away from in the past, she got to see his face. Asleep, good; but she'd always held on to the idea that her brother was very handsome. That was why he shouldn't be swayed by just any girl.

"I'll help you, Onii-chan," she whispered to him, not realizing that she'd come so close to his cock now; so close that she sometimes felt the contact of him against her nose, though his scent was inescapable at this distance. She looked at the crown, and saw the first glisten that brought her to pause.

Something wet? Was this… semen? Yuzu curiously leaned in and watched as the now-pulsating cock pushed out a clear dewdrop that wept over his rim and down his cock. It looked like a tear, and there was just that one bit. Semen was supposed to be ejected in strong, consecutive bursts, right? Had Yuzu discovered something new?

She experimentally scooped the substance onto her finger and peered closely at it. Very slippery, little to no scent… But it had a sweet taste. Yuzu was mortified that she'd actually stuck her brother's stuff onto her tongue just to identify it. She stuck her tongue out in revulsion, but she couldn't say the taste was bad. Just sweet…

It wasn't semen, she finally decided, and went right back to pumping. What should come out should be white, and after discharged, his penis should shrink…

"Ah…"

Again, Yuzu was surprised. The voice shocked her because it was her own! Ichigo had kept to quiet, restful murmurs the entire time, shifting only once, though his pelvis obediently stayed in place. Yuzu's hand motions were getting faster, and more confident. She stroked further up his length, and the fluid that had come from its slit had made her hand move smoother along his delicate skin. But in the throes of her efforts, she had started feeling unbearably warm. The place between her legs, where fine fuzz had just started to grow, was hot and wet. She thought, much to her embarrassment, that she had just wet herself without knowing, so preoccupied with Ichigo's groin to sense her own needs. Her tightly-tucked thighs squeezedtogether more, a good way to turn coal to diamond, a way to prohibit the tingly wetness from accumulating further.

Her hand moved faster; her free hand braced high on his thigh. She whimpered softly. She wanted him to finish, a strange need possessing her to see this through, to watch his body spit out the lusts that could cause him to do something bad. Vaguely, she remembered Don Kanoji saying something along those lines about purging the evil of a soul…

"Gah…"

At once, Yuzu looked up, though her determination kept her hand in vigorous motion. Ichigo's head lolled to one side, and she worried when his eyes blinked open. But they were clouded, veiled from truth by the cloud of dreamland. Those misty eyes briefly regarded her, the color of her hair… her doe eyes… "Ori…hime…?" Then he was dozing again, sound asleep but for the tension of his hips as they slowly went into motion.

Yuzu at first thought it was her imagination, but when she took pause to confirm it, Ichigo pushed his cock through the hollow of her hand, wanting the stimulation to continue. She half-smiled, feeling a sense that she was doing the right thing for him, something that would calm and relax him. Just stay asleep a while longer and…

Another guttural grunt, a hitch in his breath, and Yuzu reached her objective. It caught her off guard, and she hadn't expected it to be such a sudden and messy affair. She yelped as the wad of semen – white, gooey and discharged all at once –popped like a cork, sticking into her hair that she'd just washed and brushed. Her shock only doubled then tripled when her face came under siege. The red of her cheeks were covered by pasty blasts that were warm, tingly and pungent. But those three initial bursts were the only to get any air; afterward, his cock thumped and oozed like a lazy volcano, discharging layer upon layer of semen that thoroughly stained her hand. That soiled hand squeezed him harder than before like she was afraid of letting go; she acted like he'd go off like a hose at full blast if she didn't choke the life out of it!

Eventually, the flood ended, and the tension of Ichigo's body evaporated. He deboned with a heavy and grateful sigh. His sleep was unbroken…

But Yuzu's unrest had just begun. She carefully took her hand off of him, watching strands of the goo stick between him and her stubbornly. Hard to deal with the mess on her face when her hands were no better themselves. She dreaded the state of them, quivering in place, unsure of why she was quivering; only sure that she was an absolute mess!

"O-Onii-chan…"

To the kitchen, she realized! Wash away the evidence as quick as possible before dabbing up the remainder on her brother and putting his thing away. Stumbling, her knees numbed from the floor and her legs feeling like jelly, she got up and looked to her destination.

And to the right of that destination, Karin-chan stood at the threshold of the kitchen, eyes home from helping her father and witness to the end of Yuzu's scheme. She said nothing, but the mortified look on her face said it all.

She saw everything!

Yuzu couldn't even find the nerve to cry.

ccc

Can't decide whether or not to do a 'timeskip' for the next chapter; y'know, flashforward to 10 years later for a more mature Karin and Yuzu to confront Ichigo (but also deal with the Yuzu/Karin conflict first, of course)


End file.
